


4. Vania - cuarteto

by garudasamurai



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garudasamurai/pseuds/garudasamurai





	4. Vania - cuarteto

1:  
Nohe y yo sabíamos desde un comienzo q debíamos pedir una habitación grande cuando llegásemos a Iquitos  
X lo menos  
Xq los previos iban a ser ahí  
Entre los  
Pero  
En el mejor de los casos  
Xq si todo salía cómo lo esperábamos  
No íbamos a dejar el cuarto en toda la noche  
Las esperamos listos y las hacemos pasar  
Mayra está usando el vestidito q tiene en el vídeo q me pasaste de su fiesta  
Tú, a pedido nuestro, el vestido rojo q tanto nos gusta  
Entran y nos ponemos a tomar hasta estar sazonados  
Bailamos  
Nos reímos  
Aprovechamos el baile para acercarnos  
Poco a poco  
Todavía es temprano  
Sugiero jugar un poco de verdad o castigo para acabar nos el trago  
Tú comienzas con un castigo y te pido q te quites una prenda mientras sonrío maliciosamente  
No tienes opción más q quitarte el vestido y lo sabes  
Te sonrojas de vergüenza, pero aceptas el castigo  
Poco a poco debajo de esa vergüenza comienza a asomarse un atisbo de placer cuando ves la lascivia en nuestros rostros mirándote completita  
Debajo del vestido llevas una ropa interior de encaje q resalta tus pechitos  
Nadie habla x unos segundos  
Embelesados  
Perplejos  
Todas las miradas posadas en tu cuerpo  
A quién le toca? Preguntas  
Y se rompe el hechizo  
Mayra elije verdad  
Y aunque reacia al principio  
Confiesa que le excita verte así  
Sus miradas se quedan entrelazadas unos segundos hasta q ella evade la tuya  
Y silenciosamente posa sus ojos sobre su vaso  
Nohe te sigue mirando desde que te quitaste el vestido  
Incapaz de despegar sus ojos de tu cuerpo  
De quitar tu cuerpo de su mente  
De sacar sus manos de encima de mi  
Paciencia bb  
Le digo al oído después de besarla  
Paciencia  
Pero sabe que estoy igual de excitado que ella  
Sabe que me lo pido tanto a mí como a ella  
Le toca a ella y le pides un lap dance  
Sus ojos se iluminan  
Se sienta en tus piernas y mientras se mueve hace ademán de comenzar a sacarse la ropita  
Intentas tocar su piel  
Ah! No!  
No te adelantes  
Te saca la mano de un manazo  
No seas malcriadita  
Todo a su tiempo  
Paciencia  
Pero sigue moviéndose  
Rozando su culito sobre tus piernas  
Mirándote pícaramente mientras se ríe  
Paciencia  
Tranquila bb  
Todo con calma  
Regresa a su sitio sin quitarte la mirada  
Te toca  
Me dice  
Yo tb pido castigo  
Nohe me recuerda que hemos traído todos los juguetes  
...  
...  
...  
Pero todavía no  
Tranquilo  
Paciencia  
Me dice mientras me vuelve el alma al cuerpo  
X ahora sólo tu tas tas  
X malcriadito  
Lo hace fuerte a propósito  
Quiere que grite  
No le doy el gusto  
Todavía no  
Paciencia  
Para compensar q no le haya dado su gusto  
Las invita a participar  
Primero la xina  
Q lo hace entre risas  
Luego te levantas  
Tus pechos se balancean a cada paso  
Te paras al costado de nohe para castigarme  
Y ella no puede evitar darte una nalgada a ti tb  
Una yapita  
Algo inocente  
Algo chiquito  
Pero no pues, no  
Todavía no  
Le pegas en la mano  
X manolarga  
Pero ambas se ríen  
Es una risa cómplice  
Todavía no  
Pero pronto  
Pides una verdad frívola y la dejamos pasar rápido  
Lo que estamos esperando son los castigos  
Tú tb lo sabes  
Pero quieres dilatar la espera  
Mayra quiere volver a pedir verdad, pero quedamos en que no puedes pedir lo mismo dos veces seguidas  
Pide castigo entonces y suspira  
Ustedes deciden perrearla  
Entre las dos  
Ella está al medio mientras baila  
Cada una se roza contra su cuerpo  
Hasta abajo  
Te quedas allí un instante  
Hacia arriba puedes ver sus pechitos justo encima tuyo  
Te provocan  
Te llaman  
Si fuera x ti te les echarlas encima en este mismo momento  
Pero todavía no  
Poco a poco  
Nohe está bailando detrás de ella  
Y las tres quedan pegaditas agarrándola de la cintura  
Pasando sus manos x su costado  
Acariciando su figura  
Ella sigue disfrutando del baile mientras ustedes siguen disfrutando el momento  
Ella las excita y ustedes se excitan entre sí  
Se pierden entre el caos  
De tocarla o tocarse  
De mirarla o mirarse  
Todo es lo mismo  
No importa  
Su cabello  
Su rostro  
Su boca  
Su cuello  
Sus pechos  
Todo las llama  
Todo las provoca  
Y mientras siguen perdidas entre su lujuria la canción acaba  
La bb las queda mirando y hace alusión de regresar a su sitio  
X supuesto  
Claro  
La dejan pasar y regresan ustedes tb  
Claro  
Ya acabó  
Yo me río x dentro  
Sonrío mirando como se torturan con su deseo  
Sonrió pensando en cómo disfrutaría q lo realicen  
Te toca mi amor  
Le digo a nohe cuando salgo del trance  
A ambos nos toca verdad y la usamos para confesar cosas calentonas  
Cosas que esperamos  
No  
Que sabemos  
Q las van a calentar  
Cosas que queremos q las calienten  
Te toca y te decimos que elijas a alguien de entre nosotros para besar  
Elijes a Mayra y ella te da un piquito  
Tu boca pide más  
Tu mente esperaba más  
Tu cuerpo necesita más  
Te quedas allí a medio centímetro de su boca  
Esperando que se dé cuenta de tu deseo  
Deseando que te lo conceda  
Pero no  
Aún no  
Ella pide verdad  
Hacemos q hable de cosas lujuriosas  
Queremos saber sus deseos  
Queremos verla excitada  
Pronto  
Pronto  
Ya falta poco  
Para el castigo de nohe me pides q te enseñe zonas donde tocarla  
Acepto, x supuesto  
Te muestro su cuello  
Le excita q la besen en el cuello  
Sabes que es verdad, pero sientes q te estoy haciendo trampa y no lo disimulas  
Es todo lo que puedo mostrar x ahora bb  
Te digo sinceramente  
Para mostrarte otro lado tendrías que desvestirla  
Lo tomas como un reto personal  
Lo veo en tu mirada  
Y eso me gusta  
Sin darnos cuenta ya abrimos otro trago  
Y seguimos con los retos  
Cada uno más provocador que el anterior  
Cada uno un pasito delante del otro  
Hasta que nohe decide que ya no puede aguantar más  
Está excitadisima  
Ya no puede esperar más  
Necesita más  
Necesita todo  
Cuando te quita el sostén no pones resistencia  
Tú tampoco podías esperar más  
Tus pezones sobresalen duritos y excitados entre tus pechotes  
Pidiendo ser chupados  
Suplicándole q los meta entre sus labios  
Se abalanza sobre ellos como una hambrienta  
Devorando tus pechos con locura  
Mientras muerde uno me llama  
Me ofrece el otro  
Me tienta con él  
Y tú expresión de placer hace q sea una oferta imposible de rechazar  
Comenzamos a chupar y a lamer  
Cada uno un pecho  
Diligentemente  
Enfocados completamente en abarcar cada centímetro de piel  
No podemos dejar ningún espacio sin saborear  
No podemos perdernos ni un milímetro de piel  
Somos adictos  
Adictos a esos pechotes deliciosos  
Adictos a ese néctar q producen para nosotros  
Y lo queremos todo  
Todo para nosotros  
Hasta saciarnos  
Mientras tanto la bb nos mira  
Primero tímidamente  
Luego con más confianza  
Cuando se da cuenta q no vamos a parar da rienda suelta a su mente y comienza de verdad a disfrutarlo  
Desliza una mano debajo de su vestido y con la otra baja su escote  
Sus pechos quedan al aire  
Y comienza a tocarlos  
Juega con sus pezoncitos con una mano mientras se da placer con la otra  
Sus gemidos nos impulsan a seguir  
Su placer nos incita a tocarte con más ahínco  
Deslizo mi mano hacia abajo  
Voy bajando x tu piel hasta llegar a tu calzoncito  
El último resto de tela q queda sobre tu cuerpo desnudo  
Lo arranco sin vacilar  
No puede estorbarnod  
Necesito lo que está debajo  
Lo necesito para mí  
Con mi mano comienzo a juguetear con tu conchita  
Primero suavecito  
Pero poco a poco más fuerto  
Voy reaccionando a tus gemidos  
Ellos me dictan la dirección  
Son mi brújula  
Entierro la cara entre tus piernas y me pierdo  
Dejo que el néctar de tu conchita me llene  
Me lo tomo todo  
Lo consumo para que me dé fuerzas  
Cada lamida me lleva más cerca del cielo  
Cada gemido tuyo me indica que estoy acercándome más  
Nohe sigue extasiada con tus pechos  
Chupándolos y lamiéndolos  
Haciéndolos suyos  
Mapeandolos todos con su lengua  
Cuando sabe que su boca ya tiene memorizado cada centímetro de ellos  
Comienza a subir  
Llega a tu cuello  
Lo lame completito  
Quiere que grites  
Quiere que tus gritos se oigan x encima de los gemidos de placer de Mayra  
Q su lengua te haga gozar más de lo que nuestro placer la hace gozar a ella  
Quiere que explotes de tantos orgasmos hasta que olvides tu nombre  
Y quiere sentirlo todo  
Escucharlo  
Y retenerlo en su memoria x siempre  
Yo planeo apagar esos gritos  
Me acerco a tu boca buscándola con mi pija  
Quiero ahogar esos gritos mientras me la chupas  
Quiero apagar esos gemidos haciendo q me la mames  
Te llenas la boca con mi carne  
Me encanta  
A la bb tb  
Somos su porno personal  
Y está disfrutando cada instante de eso  
Mientras estamos ocupados con eso nohe va a buscar el strapon  
Te llevamos a la cama  
Estás echada boca arriba  
Comiéndote mi verga  
Nohe duda  
Nos tiene a ambos delante suyo  
Podría metérsela a cualquiera  
Se muerde los labios  
Ambas alternativas la excitan  
Al final  
Decide q si hemos venido hasta tan lejos es para aprovechar lo que solo se consigue ahí  
Te comienza a penetrar mientras con una mano juega conmigo  
La bb no aguanta y comienza a gritar  
Sus gemidos nos hacen voltear a mirarla  
Verla así nos excita aún más  
Está allí solita  
Mojadita de tanto vernos  
Lista para que la hagamos nuestra  
Para mostrarle tanto placer  
Todo lo que tenemos para ella  
La llamamos  
No con palabras si no con la mirada  
se levanta como hipnotizada  
La tentación es demasiado grande  
Viene hacia nosotros  
Viene para que la hagamos gozar  
Para que la llevemos al cielo de puro placer  
Para que le hagamos todas las cochinadas que estamos haciendo y muchas más  
Todo  
Todo hasta q no pueda más  
Pero paciencia  
Mañana  
Paciencia bb  
Ya es tarde y tengo que dormir

 

 

2:  
nos quedamos en q llamabas a la bb para q se nos una  
x eso le extiendes la mano para q la coja y se deje llevar  
ella pausa  
tiene miedo de dejarse llevar  
pero todo está tan rico  
todo se siente tannnnnn bien  
q no puede evitarlo  
cierra los ojos y toma tu mano  
en un instante la jalas hacia ti y la besas  
apasionadamente  
tu lengua se abre paso entre su boca  
la penetra  
busca todas las formas q pueda de provocarle placer  
mientras tu lengua se pierde en su garganta tus manos no se quedan quietas  
poco a poco comienzan a desvestirla  
le bajas el vestido y se sonroja  
se cubre los pechos mientras te mira avergonzada  
pero tu mirada de deseo le hace saber q todo está bien  
te la comes entera con la mirada y tus ojos le dicen q ya es hora de hacer lo mismo con la boca  
comienzas a besarle el cuello mientras tus manos afanosas le desabrochan el brasier  
lo dejas caer al piso y sus pechos saltan hacia ti  
te llaman  
sus pezones te ruegan q los chupes  
te gritan q necesitan tu lengua  
terminas con su cuello para atender el llamado  
comienzas a chupar sus pechos  
uno x uno  
no dejas ninguno desatendido  
mientras tu boca se llena con uno de sus pechos tus manos juegan con el otro  
sus gemidos te impulsan a seguir  
te incitan a comértela  
con más ahínco  
con más fuerza  
cada vez es más urgente  
cada gemido es más fuerte y te provoca más y más  
son tu combustible ahora  
te prenden como una maquina desbocada cuyo único propósito es hacerla gozar más y más y más y más  
la bb grita con todas sus fuerzas y te saca del trance  
por un instante q se hace eterno la miras a los ojos  
se ruboriza  
pero tú no levantas la mirada  
tus ojos lujuriosos pasan a su boca  
a su cuello  
a sus pechos  
a su conchita  
oh dios todo lo q le vas a hacer a esa conchita  
la arrojas a la cama y te le tiras encima  
ahora va a empezar el verdadero placer  
nosotros las seguimos viendo  
admirando el espectáculo  
tocándonos de tanto verlas gozar  
cada gemido me excita mas  
cada grito me pone más duro  
cada vez q la bb se retuerce de placer  
nohe se moja mas  
la beso mientras nos tocamos  
siguiendo el ritmo de sus gemidos  
contagiados netamente de su placer en su estado más puro  
sus gritos  
su sudor  
su ozo  
todo ese placer nos contagia y nos llena  
es hipnótico  
irresistible  
es imposible no mirar  
tenemos q ver  
tenemos q disfrutarlas  
volteamos a verlas y tú estás sobre mayra  
la tienes debajo tuyo  
a tu disposición  
calatita sólo para ti  
una de sus piernas sobre tus hombros  
rozando tu conchita contra la suya  
te echas sobre ella para besarla  
pero ese beso se corta rápidamente xq no pueden contener sus gemidos  
el placer q te provoca sentirla rozándose contra ti es demasiado  
te desquitas con sus pechos  
te abalanzas contra ellos y comienzas a comértelos enteros  
mientras estás ocupada, entregada al cuerpo de la bb me acerco  
tú sigues concentrada chupándole uno de sus pechos  
así q me encargo del otro  
me inclino sobre ella y me uno a tu tarea  
te das cuenta q nohe se ha sacado el strap para poder tocarse  
así q la llamas  
ella toma tu posta se comienza a encargar del pecho q estabas comiéndote tú  
cada uno un pecho  
nos miras devorando su cuerpo y no puedes evitar tocarte  
te tocas viendo lo q estamos haciendo  
te tocas recordando lo q hemos hecho  
y te tocas imaginando todo lo q vamos a hacer  
te pierdes unos segundos en tus fantasías  
pero luego te decides a hacerlas realidad  
entierras el rostro entre sus piernas y comienzas a lamer  
te abres paso con tu lengua hasta llegar a su clítoris  
y disfrutas viéndola retorcerse de placer  
se arquea y se dobla y no sabe q hacer con su cuerpo para aguantar tanto goce  
te gusta saber q estás haciendo un buen trabajo  
mientras tanto nosotros seguimos recorriendo su cuerpo  
nohe le come el cuello mientras yo la beso en la boca  
me pierdo entre esos labios  
y en ese momento se q necesito sentirlos alrededor de mi verga  
me monto encima de ella y se la meto x la boca  
siento como sus labios envuelven mi miembro x completo  
se amoldan perfectamente y comienzan a succionarlo todo  
el placer me llena x completo y me reclino hacia adelante para apoyarme en la cabecera de la cama  
nohe comienza a alternarse entre jugar con mi culo y jugar con los pechos de mayra  
ahora está muy ocupada  
tu decides hacer lo mismo y liberar una mano para jugar con el culito de nohe  
la tocas  
juegas con su culito y con su conchita  
tu mano se mantiene ocupada alternándose entre sus dos huequitos  
mientras tu otra mano sigue ayudando a tu boca a hacer gozar a mayra como nunca antes ha gozado  
en ese momento lo recuerdas  
si la conchita de nohe está libre para q la toques  
dónde está el strap?  
lo encuentras a un lado de la cama y sonríes  
las piernas de la bb siguen abiertas para ti  
miras el strap y la miras a ella  
su conchita empapadita esperándote  
invitándote a q la hagas tuya  
te relames los labios ante la idea  
y te levantas a recoger el juguete  
ahora va a comenzar la diversión  
...  
...  
....  
yyyyyyyyyyyyy continuará

 

3.  
hace cuánto tiempo habías esperado este momento?  
la tienes en frente tuyo  
todita para ti  
su cuerpo te llama y ella te sonríe  
te excita verla así  
ver cómo está lista para ti  
cómo desea tenerte encima suyo  
dentro suyo  
vas a rechazar esa invitación?  
vas a decirle q no a esa boquita?  
a esa carita?  
a eso pechitos  
a esa conchita?  
esa conchita q está mojadita y esperándote  
te llama  
te espera  
te desea  
te necesita  
la besas muy lentamente  
quieres q saboree cada segundo q tu lengua está dentro de su boca  
q se acostumbre a tu sabor  
separas su cara de la suya y ves cómo te mira con esa sonrisa seductora  
la jalas hacia ti  
con decisión  
con una mano tomas sus muñecas y las pones detrás de ella  
con la otra, tomas su barbilla y la acercas hacia ti  
tú tienes el control ahora  
ella va a ser tuya  
te excita la sola idea  
pensar en los gemidos q va a lanzar  
en los gritos de placer q le vas a sacar  
con un ultimo beso le anuncias q se acabaron los juegos  
hoy va a ser tuya  
la penetras lentamente  
q vaya sintiendo poco a poco como entras dentro suyo  
pegas tu cara a la suya  
quieres ver poco a poco como va cambiando su expresión  
muuuuy lentamente  
conforme te vas abriendo paso entre su conchita  
ves como su rostro va cambiando de la sorpresa  
al placer  
a la alegría  
la satisfacción  
de ahí para adelante no importa  
ya nada importa  
la vez gritar y retorcerse  
cada vez q la vas clavando  
más rápido  
más fuerte  
más rico  
con cada embestida tuya ves cómo se mueve  
como rebotan sus pechos  
te relames los labios cada vez q los ves saltar para ti  
están bailando a tu ritmo  
saltando por ti  
para q los veas  
para provocarte mas  
te agachas para chuparlos  
no te detienes  
mientras te la sigues cachando entierras tu rostro en sus pechos  
los devoras completos  
cada centímetro  
cada poro  
cada rincón de su piel  
todo es para ti  
toda ella está en tus manos ahora  
para q la disfrutes al máximo  
decides cambiar un poco  
te levantas y la volteas  
la pones en cuatro  
te quedas mirándola un momento antes de actuar y ella se da cuenta  
le gusta  
te sonríe y contonea el culito para ti  
te está provocando la muy juguetona  
sabe q la deseas  
q siempre la has deseado  
se muerde los labios mientras pega el pecho lo más q puede para dejar su cullito al aire  
su mirada te dice  
esto es para ti  
q esperas  
sirvete  
inmediatamente la jalas de la cintura y la clavas  
ella grita con todas sus fuerzas  
te pide mas  
tú le das todo lo q te pide  
la penetras más y más  
sus gritos te marcan el ritmo  
son tu melodía  
tus pechotes rebotan con cada clavada  
se balancean inquietos  
ellos tb quieren unirse a la fiesta  
mayra lo sabe  
lo siente  
se separan un momento para q recuperes el aliento  
ambas están empapadas en sudor  
ahora q puede te empuja hacia atrás  
caes boca arriba y ella se sienta encima tuyo  
tus pechos querían bailar también  
la bb va a darles la bienvenida  
comienza a chuparlos como posesa  
uno x uno  
como si su vida dependiera de ello  
los aprieta y juega con ellos  
tocando tus pezones  
lamiéndolos  
te mira juguetona y le da un mordisco suavecito  
le excita ver cómo te retuerces cuando te muerde los pezones  
se toca viéndote  
mientras disfrutas te sus labios, va metiéndose el dedo  
juega con su conchita mientras lo hace tb con tus pechotes  
sus labios comienzan a subir  
poco a poco  
centímetro a centímetro  
llegan a tu cuello  
van subiendo  
poquito a poquito  
hasta llegar a tu boca  
te besa apasionadamente  
su lengua y la tuya se enredan en un abrazo húmedo y delicioso  
saca su lengua de tu boca cuando más lo estabas disfrutando  
te deja con ganas de más y lo sabe  
pero tb sabe q te va a dar ahora  
saca sus dedos de su conchita  
empapados de su esencia  
llenos de su calor  
y te los da de probar  
los saboreas completos  
los chupas y los mamas sabiendo q están llenos de ella  
mayra te mira con satisfacción  
y cuando ya está contenta te los quita  
quieres hacerle puchero, pero te calla con el dedo  
es hora de continuar  
se monta encima tuyo y comienza a balancearse  
va rebotando sobre tu strap  
primero lento y luego cada vez más rápido  
nuevamente puedes ver sus pechos rebotando frente a ti  
te provocan  
juegan contigo  
quieres levantarte para chuparlos, pero mayra te empuja hacia atrás  
ahora es su turno de tener el contrl y no lo va a ceder tan fácilmente  
no ahora q esta tan cerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrca  
sus gemidos van creciendo  
subiendo  
se vuelven gritos  
cada vez más altos  
cada vez más seguidos  
esta tan cerca  
tan cerca  
recibe el orgasmo dándote un beso  
esta vez no abandona tu boca hasta q los espasmos cesan  
esta exhausta  
pero satisfecha  
se deja caer a tu lado  
y se queda ahí un rato hasta q recupera el aliento  
te desatas el strap para descansar un momento y la bb se levanta a tomar algo  
te encanta verla levantarse y caminar calatita  
saber q la has dejado satisfecha  
tu obra  
tu trabajo duro  
pero ahora  
tú aún sigues arrechita  
incluso más q antes  
y verla no hace más q incrementar tus ganas  
te encanta verla y te das cuenta q nosotros tb las hemos estado viendo  
tan perdida estabas en ese increíble sexo q nos olvidaste  
no nos viste mientras nos tocábamos viéndolas  
cómo nos excitaban  
cuanto nos ponía arrechos ver como cachaban rico  
y viéndote asi  
arrechita  
con tantas ganas de recibir placer  
es hora de devolverte el favor  
nos acercamos a ti gateando  
puedes ver con claridad nuestras intenciones en la mirada  
como fieras frente a una presa  
muriendo de hambre  
y te tenemos unnnnnnnnnnnnnnn hambre  
nos abalanzamos sobre ti en el acto  
cubriendo tu cuerpo de besos  
de pies a cabeza  
nohe va besándote el cuello mientras yo bajo x tu costado  
mi lengua va recorriéndote hasta llegar a tus caderas  
ya sé dónde besarte mientras voy bajando  
y tus gemidos me dicen q estoy en el lugar correcto  
nohe te coge por detrás y comienza a besarte la nuca  
te lame diligentemente  
completamente concentrada en darte placer  
va bajando  
despaciiiiiiiiiiiito x en medio de tu espalda  
con paciencia sigue el camino q la va a llevar a tu culito  
mientras lo hace sus manos juegan con tus pezoncitos  
casi al mismo tiempo ambos llegamos a nuestros destinos  
ella te lame el culito mientras yo comienzo a comerte la conchita  
nos tomamos de las manos y comenzamos a comer  
una oleada de placer recorre tu cuerpo mientras te devoramos x ambos lados  
no sabes q hacer y comienzas a tocarte  
los pechos  
el cuerpo  
la boca  
seguimos así mientras sigues gritando  
lamiendo y lamiendo  
chupando y chupando  
tu deseo nos impulsa  
nos lleva a seguir adelante, a hacerte gozar más y más  
me encanta jugar con tu clítoris pasándole la lengua  
sentir como te retuerces cada q lo toco  
sentir tu reacción con cada lamida  
sentir como quedas cada vez más mojadita  
me excita tu placer  
nohe me saca del trance  
ahora ella quiere probar esa conchita  
me la pide  
y no puedo decirle q no a esa carita  
eres toda suya  
hasta q no puedes contenerlo y te vienes  
ella recibe tus jugos  
los saborea  
es tu esencia  
tu sabor  
eres tu  
se levanta y te besa  
no va a quedarse con eso para ella solita  
luego se acerca y me besa tb  
para q yo tb pruebe de ti  
seguimos besándonos  
cada vez más apasionadamente  
nuestras bocas no se despegan y ella se sienta en tu cara  
veamos si puedes hacerle lo mismo q te hizo a ti  
no pierdes el tiempo  
inmediatamente la haces lanzar un grito de placer  
sonríes sabiendo q le gusta lo q haces  
te excita eso  
mientras la tocas comienzas a tocarte tú tb  
jugando con tu conchita con la mano libre q no está jugando con la de ella  
acabas de venirte, pero eso no es suficiente  
quieres mas  
MAS  
MUCHO MAS  
por tus movimientos noto lo q estás haciendo y te saco la mano  
no voy a dejarte hacerlo  
no quiero  
yo soy el q te va a tocar  
me reclino un poco para atrás y dejo q mis dedos se abran paso  
mientras sigo besando a nohe  
su boca  
mientras mis dedos rozan tu entrada  
su cuello  
mientras voy abriéndome paso en el túnel  
sus pechos  
mientras llegan al punto exacto  
y cuando ella comienza a gritar tu tb  
me excita tanto sentir q están gozando a la vez  
me pone duro como piedra  
me provoca  
me da ganas de darte aún más placer  
así q me levanto y me acerco a tu conchita  
tu sigues concentrada en hacer gozar a nohe  
ella sigue gritando con el placer q le da tu lengua  
te abro las piernas y las apoyo sobre mis hombros  
te sorprendes cuando la punta de mi verga comienza a jugar con los labios de tu conchita  
a rozarlos  
a acariciarlos  
te sobresaltas y por un instante dejas de lamer  
mi bb te reclama  
necesita q continúes  
no puedes detenerte ahora  
ninguno de nosotros quiere parar  
me sigo rozando contra ti  
haciéndote notar q estoy ahí  
pero sin saber exactamente en q momento voy a atacar  
la incertidumbre te está matando  
quieres mirar pero no puedes  
nohe sigue sentada encima tuyo y no va a salir de ahí hasta q le des un orgasmo  
si quieres ver  
si quieres sacarte la espina  
vas a tener q terminar lo q empezaste  
yo sigo mirándote mientras te provoco  
tus piernas  
tu conchita  
tus pechotes  
todo me excita  
me provoca  
me llama  
sin previo aviso te penetro  
y escucho  
incluso a pesar q nohe está sobre ti  
tus gritos de placer  
no paro y comienzo a subir el ritmo  
cada vez mas  
y mas  
y mas  
y mas  
la sensación es insoportable  
mientras te retuerces de placer puedes sentir como nohe se retuerce tb  
están cerca ambas  
puedes sentirlo  
aumentas la intensidad  
y aumentan tb sus gritos  
sigues metiéndole el dedo cada vez más rápido mientras tu lengua se mueve como nunca antes lo había hecho  
ya está por venirse  
sabes q si  
quieres q lo haga  
lo necesitas  
no sabes cuánto tiempo más vas a aguantar  
te entierras en su conchita más y más hasta q  
con un grito de placer inaguantable  
nohe se viene  
sabes q la próxima eres tú  
no puedes detener lo q esta por venir y te agarras de las sabanas  
no sabes q hacer con tu cuerpo mientras una nueva y mayor oleada de placer llena tu cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de tu cabeza  
te estas viniendo  
lo sientes  
esta ahí  
quieres aguantar, pero no puedes y comienzas a gritar  
siento q mojas toditititita y me encanta  
pero yo aún no he acabado  
salgo de dentro tuyo y me abalanzo sobre tus pechos  
nuevamente los hago envolver mi verga  
los necesito  
los quiero  
me meto entre tus senos hasta q yo tb me corro  
llenando tus pechos de lechita calientita  
nohe se lanza sobre ellos  
los lame toditos hasta dejarlos limpiecitos y luego te besa  
enterrando la lengua en tu boca  
no para hasta q ni no queda ni una sola gota de corrida  
nos dejamos caer a tu lado  
mayra, por supuesto  
estuvo viéndolo todo  
tocándose y disfrutando del espectáculo  
la miro con suspicacia  
has estado grabado?  
le pregunto  
yooooooooooooooooooooo?  
yo sería incapaz  
me responde  
pero una sonrisa pícara se deja entrever cuando lo hace  
se levanta nuevamente para tomar algo y se q nunca nos lo dirá  
pero no importa  
estoy muy satisfecho y muy agotado como para prestarle atención a eso  
pero quien sabe  
tal vez un día podamos juntarnos de nuevo  
y ver la grabación  
con unos tragos  
los cuatro  
solos  
quién sabe  
podría pasar cualquier cosa  
...  
...  
...  
otra vez  
FIN


End file.
